winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendarium
The Legendarium is a magical book created by Acheron and currently owned by Selina that appears in Season 6. Overview The keeper of the Legendarium can summon any number of wild creatures from the book just by reading it out loud. According to Eldora, the Legendrium is a dimension where fictional characters are real, which means, this book is a magical link between the imaginary world and the real world. When the Legendarium World is accessed, the legends become real. Appearance Legendarium is a brown book which has many patterns, a purple circle with a symbol in the center, a lock, and a hook on its cover. Inside of it has many drawings and stories about the legendary creatures of Magic Dimension and Earth. History Pre-Series The Legendarium is a book that has the power to bring legendary creatures to life and can make legends come true. An evil wizard named Acheron created it, so he would be the greatest sorcerer of the magical universe, but he could not control it, which trapped him in the book. It was once kept in the Lost Library of Alexandria in Egypt. A Fairy Godmother named Eldora, who guarded the library, was the only one who knew how to lock it. She wrote all its secret in her diary. Subsequently, she brought her apprentice named Selina to the library and accidentally read the legend of the Hawk Spirit, which invoked it. Out of panic, she turned it into a pig, while Selina returned it back to its book. While Eldora traveled around the world to find a way to lock it, she put it in her house in the Forest of Flowers. Acheron dealt with Selina and told her that he would turn her into a powerful witch, and in return, she must work for him and free him. To prove his power to her, he turned her into the "Witch of Snakes". Eldora returned and secured it with a barrier. One night, under a full moon, Selina chose Acheron over Eldora and fled from the forest with the Legendarium. Season 6 The Legendarium is first introduced in "The Legendarium" at Cloud Tower by Selina. To show Ms Griffin her special talent to be accepted the school for Witches, Selina shows Ms Griffin and the Witches the Legendarium. After the witch headmistress asked her to demonstrate its power, Selina reads the Gloomy Wood Trolls's legend, and order them to attack Pixie Village, which they do. They only disappear when Ms Griffin says she saw enough and mentions that the Legendarium is a very powerful and dangerous book. Not long after, the Trix take Ms Griffin's place as headmistresses and make a deal with Selina. If she works with them reading legends when she is asked to, they will give her more power. In "The Flying School", in an attempt to win Linphea College, the Trix make Selina read the Treants' legend to frighten the college's students. The Linphea Fairies try to fight but get captured by them. The Winx fly to Cloud Tower, which is flying, to stop whoever started that, but they get attacked by Selina and, except Bloom, lose their powers. In "Bloomix Power", the Winx, the Specialists, Roy, Nex and Thoren return to Linphea College to stop the Treants with magical potions concocted by Flora. After the Treants are defeated, Selina reads the Flying Basilisk's legend. While Bloom and the Specialists take care of Cloud Tower, the other Winx, Roy and the two Paladins have a hard time fighting without the girls's power, even with Miele's help. In "The Golden Auditorium", the Winx finally succeed to get rid of the Flying Basilisks. As the Winx are at the Golden Auditorium on Melody, Selina, as ordered by the Trix, reads the Pandemonium Sprites' legend. Bloom, Flora, Stella and Aisha were defeated by those creatures, Musa and Tecna lure them to the Pandemonium Cave to use its echoing to defeat them. In "The Vortex of Flames", this time wanting to get rid of Bloom, Selina reads the Fire Eaters' legend. It is only after Bloom was thrown in the Vortex of Flames and passed its test that the Winx can defeat them with Bloom's help. In "The Lost Library", while the Winx are in Alexandria on Earth, Selina reads the Mummies' legend to distract the Winx and give more time to the Trix to find Eldora's Diary before the Fairies. Thanks to Chatta, they easily defeat them. In "Attack of the Sphinx", again to distract the Fairies and give more time to the Trix, Selina reads the Sphinx's legend and goes to the library to search for the diary by herself. The Winx resolve the riddle, again thanks to Chatta, and find the diary. In "Shrine of the Green Dragon" after the Trix get caught, Selina reads the Green Dragons of the Great Wall's legend. Lu Wei, at first not wanting to help them, tells the Winx how to tame them and they succeed. In "Broken Dreams", to get rid of Bloom, Selina reads the Children of the Night's legend. Bloom tries to help the Pixies but cannot do anything alone. In "Shimmer in the Shadows" the Winx teleport to Earth to help their friends. All get captured except Stella. With her sun powers, she succeeds to fight them and free her friends. In "The Fairy Godmother", Eldora tells the Hawk Spirit's legend in a flashback of when Selina was her student. After the flashback, Selina reads the Ectoplasm Specters's legend. Seeing none of the Winx can do anything to defeat them, Eldora recites the legend of the Lenugias, which power defeats the Trix and the Ectoplasm Specters. In "Mystery of Calavera", Selina reads Three Powerful Witches legend in order to get the Trix to enter the Legendarium with their role as "Three Powerful Witches". In "Zombie Invasion", Selina reads the legend of the Pirate Zombies in order to steal their Fantasy Emerald back, but Bloom and the people on Calavera Island defeated them. More Coming Soon... Known Legends Gloomy Wood Trolls This is the legend of the Gloomy Wood Trolls. They used to live in the woods of Magix, spreading terror and destruction. Until they were defeated by the Pixies. Treants The ancient knights, who took the shape of huge trees. Flying Basilisk A long time ago, terrible creatures with a petrifying stare, used to live in the woods of Linphea. '' Pandemonium Sprites ''Once upon a time, evil sprites were trapped in an elaborate system of caves. And every night, they try to escape. '' Vortex of Flames ''Under the Palace of Domino is the Vortex of Flames. Its magic is so fierce, not even Bloom could stand up to it. The Vortex of Flames is also home to the Fire Eaters. Fire Eaters In the Vortex of Flames live the Fire Eaters. '' Mummies ''Ancient Pharaohs of Egypt, preserved as Mummies deep under the Earth. '' Sphinx ''In ancient Egypt, only those who solve the riddle of the Sphinx are saved from its wrath. '' Green Dragons of the Great Wall ''A long time ago, the most powerful creatures that ever existed lived along the Great Wall. '' Children of the Night ''Once upon a time, darkness was everlasting on Earth. This is the story of the Children of the Night. '' Hawk Spirit ''A long time ago, there lived a Hawk Spirit, a dangerous being. '' Ectoplasm Specters ''Once upon a time, the ''Forest of Flowers''s was haunted by a malevolent force. '' Three Powerful Witches ''They had an insatiable appetite for power, and they hated everything good, especially Fairies. '' Oculta, Pirate Zombies ''This is the story about the pirate ship of Oculta, which ruled the seven seas for a hundred years. Many pirates were lost, but none's ever left the ship, until it finally sank. '' Werewolves ''From the darkest times, comes the curse of Fearwood Forest, where mere, mortal men and women, howled at the moon. '' Magical Mirror ''Once upon a time, there was an evil queen, who possessed a mystical, magic mirror. '' Minotaur ''None Gargantua None Frankenstein's Monster Technology in its homeliest form brought about a man-made monster, strapped together by knots and bolts. Rumpelstiltskin A story about a brilliant, cunning dwarf who lived in the clearing of Alfea. He's the master of all things deceitful, and his long exposure to the enchanted field of Alfea has made him immune to all spells. Once upon a time, there was an evil dwarf named Rumpelstiltskin. Alfea's Champions Three famous fairies, whose feats have been passed on from generations. Magical Abilities It is indestructible and powerful that can bring legendary creatures to life, can inform its keeper about all the myths of the Magic Dimension and can protect its keeper in a magic bubble full of negative energy. It is shown that it can take away Fairies' power, except the Dragon's Flame. As shown via the Treants and the Green Dragons, the Legendarium can make good and friendly legendary creatures evil and follow the user's command. The Legendarium World There is a world linked to the Legendarium, which does not exist in the Magic Dimension. There are only two possible ways to enter it: *People can access it with the use of the Ancestral Wands. *The keeper of the Legendarium can let anyone enter it. Although anyone can enter it, they can only stay there for a short period of time, or they'll be stuck there forever. The pieces of the key of the book are hidden inside it. The key can lock it forever. There are also some locations in it. According to Selina, when she puts someone in the book, she must first pick which character she must use to make her target teleport inside the Legendarium. First, she read the legend of the Three Powerful Witches to the Trix. This made the Trix much more powerful than before. Trivia *A legendarium is a book containing a collection of legends. ** In fantasy Tolkien's Legendarium is also the name given to all the works of the writer J. R. R. Tolkien that are related to The Lord of the Rings. *Selina did not use the Legendarium in the tenth episode, fourteenth episode and twenty-third episode of the sixth season to awaken a creature. * Only the Sphinx, the Children of the Night, the Pirate Zombies, the Magical Mirror and Rumpelstiltskin have the ability to speak. **The Three Powerful Witches do not count as it is a made up legend by Selina and Acheron so the Trix could enter the Legendarium World. *Ariadne, a Greek goddess, was also shown in the Legendarium but her legend was not said by Selina when she gave her powers to Darcy. Also, Ariadne became the keeper of the Labyrinth of the Minotaur in Solaria. *The Minotaur, Gargantua, Snow Queen, Ariadne and Bride of Frankenstein are the only legendary creatures whose legends were not read. Gallery TBA Category:Season 6 Category:Books Category:Magical Items Category:Items Category:Selina Category:Arsenal Category:Winx Club